


Catch Me If You Can~

by Speakforthepenguins



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crime Fighting, Eventual Relationships, F/F, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speakforthepenguins/pseuds/Speakforthepenguins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dia Kurosawa was a young detective working in sleepy seaside town with her partner, Kanan. Their lives were turned upside down when the an elusive thief, by the name of Mari O'hara, arrived in their town. One fateful night, they thought they had caught her. Oh how mistaken they were. Kanan and Dia are separated. Now Dia must catch Mari and find her partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me If You Can~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm experimented with this site (aka sorry because I don't know what I'm doing). I'm also SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO undecided on pairings for this story. Maybe if I figure out what I'm doing I'll upload the other chapters that I have rn

It was the perfect night. The sky above was clear, painting a gorgeous portrait of stars. The air was slightly warm, and frequent cool breezes relieved all potential stress from heat. Even more exquisite is the fact that Mari finds herself riding in the back seat car with two of the most gorgeous people she has ever seen. Both individuals are tall and female. One possesses lovely, deep blue hair and glittering amethyst eyes. She sits next to Mari. She has a strong yet gentle gaze. Perhaps to contrast this smile, the other individual has a constant frown on her face, and she frequently looks up from driving to use it to glower at Mari. Still, the girl is gorgeous. She has dark hair, that’s a color somewhere between a deep brown and light black, and every time she glares at Mari, the blonde gets a glimpse of her striking pale green eyes. Oh what a night to be alive.

 

“Why isn’t she saying anything?” The relaxing silence, that had hung over the car, is broken by the dark haired girl.

 

“She doesn’t have to,” replies her blue haired companion.

 

“You searched her, correct?”

 

“Yes Kurosawa, completely.”

 

Mari smirks at the memory. The blue haired girl had been very polite about it, yet being patted down by someone so gorgeous had still made Mari’s heart race.

 

“Why is she smiling?” says the driver, accusingly.

 

“Because your fellow inspector got very handsy,” replies Mari.

 

The blue haired girl blushes lightly, and the dark haired one explodes.

 

“Why you!”

 

“Careful inspector, you wouldn’t want to crash the car.”

 

“Dia, calm down,” says the blue haired officer.

 

“Oh, so the lovely lady’s name is Dia!” exclaims the blonde excitedly.

 

“Kanan!” hisses Dia.

 

“And the other lovely lady’s name is Kanan!”

 

“Sorry,” says Kanan.

 

“Well my name is Mari! Mari O’hara! Now, that we’re all acquainted, I say we should get to know each other better. How about we start by taking these contraptions off?” she says, as she jangles the handcuffs that hold her hands in place behind her back, “unless there’s an entertaining reason as to why they’re on me,” she says, shooting a wink Kanan’s way.

 

Kanan manages to keep her calm but looks up toward Dia, “is she talking enough for you yet?”

 

“I’m hurt!” Mari objects.

 

“Say all you like. You’re failed to steal the Golden Penguin, and now you’ve been captured,” says Dia.

 

Mari giggles, “what if I wasn’t after the Golden Penguin?”

 

“What?!” Dia and Kanan exclaim simultaneously.

 

“Kidding, kidding! My my, you two are so easily flustered, especially you, Dia.”

 

Dia looks as if she’s about to say something, but Kanan speaks before she can open her mouth.

 

“Don’t, you’ll only encourage her.” Mari notes that  Kanan’s voice has a calming effect on the atmosphere.

 

The blonde looks out the window, taking in the city as it rushes by. She looks up again, at the sky.

 

“I suppose this really is the last time I’ll see such wonderful stars.” The words come out sad, and in the window’s reflection, Mari sees Kanan’s head turn towards her. Is that sympathy in those amethyst eyes?

 

“You have no one but yourself to blame for that,” says Dia, her voice is cold, but she has ceased throwing glares Mari’s way.

 

“Family is such a funny thing. You always seem to be drawn into what they want, huh? And you trust them no matter what, but sometimes what they want isn’t what’s best,” Mari contemplates.

 

“Wrong. You can make your own choices,” Dia counters.

 

“Oh? How bold, but I guess you’re right. I’ve made my decisions, and I have no regrets.”

 

“Mari, all you did was try to steal an artifact. It's your family that's connected to the underground, not you. I’m sure you won’t be-” Kanan begins.

 

“You shouldn’t speak to me so casually, Kanan. We’re not in middle school anymore.”

 

The car makes a violent swear, causing Mari to fall against Kanan. Instead of moving, the blonde lets herself rest on Kanan’s lap, until the blue haired girl pushes her back up. Dia regains control of the wheel.

 

“You know her, Kanan?” asks Dia, urgently.

 

“I-I, well, yes. She went to my middle school for two years.”

 

“You didn’t tell me this earlier because?”

 

“It was only two years, and we weren’t even friends.”

 

“Oh Kanan! You’re breaking my heart, and after I was so happy to see you again…Though I’m surprised you didn’t tell Dia about it, you seem so close.”

 

“Shut up!” yells Dia from the front seat, “we’re taking you somewhere not even your cohorts

will find you.”

 

“Ah, yes. The special secret bunker, was it Hanamaru that came up with the location? She’s so brilliant for a rookie inspector.”

 

The car violently swerves for a second time.

 

“H-how do you know about her?” voices Kanan, incredulously.

 

“Kanan. Somewhere else, give me somewhere else to go, right now!” yells Dia.

 

“The dock! We can hide her at the dock, just for now!” Dia immediately makes a u-turn.

 

“Oh, a ride on a boat with you lovely ladies? Why, I’d love too but not tonight.”

 

“Dia! There’s a car behind us!”

 

Dia glances at the mirror and identifies a sleek black car behind them coming quickly towards them. Dia slams her foot against the accelerator.

 

“Kanan. Your boat is ready to go right?” asks Dia, frantically.

 

“Yes, I have to keys right here.”

 

“Good to know!” Mari suddenly joins the conversation.

 

* * *

 

 

Dia hears a sharp click from the back seat, followed by a dull thumping noise and strained cry from Kanan, then silence. She quickly looks to the mirror, seeking what is wrong. The dark haired driver immediately slams on the breaks when she beholds the scene behind her.

 

Mari’s handcuff are off. She has a gun in her hand. A gun, whose barrel, is pressed against an unconscious Kanan’s head. A bloody bruise on Kanan’s head makes Dia’s own blood run cold.

 

“Let her go,” says Dia, meeting Mari’s eyes in the mirror.

 

“No,” the playfulness has vanished from Mari’s eyes and tone.

 

“You do not want a murder on your hands.”

 

“You don’t want Kanan’s murder.”

 

Dia’s hands curl into fists. She says nothing but continues to hold Mari’s steel gaze.

 

The black car pulls up beside them. A girl with dark blue hair exits the car. A bun sits atop the right side of her head, and a mask covers her face while long black gloves cover most of her arms. Mari keeps her eyes fixed to Dia’s but leans over Kanan to open the door on the unconscious woman’s side. The purple-eyed enigma tosses a ring box to Mari. Mari catches it then speaks to her.

 

“Take her,” says Mari, and the dark blue haired girl obliges. She lifts Kanan, with surprising strength, beginning to pull her from the car.

 

“No!” Dia objects, starting to move towards the back seat.

 

“Don’t,” the blonde’s voice is cold.

 

Dia shakes with anger. She watches as Kanan is pulled from her car and taken into the black vehicle beside them.

 

Once Kanan and the other girl vanish into the other car, Mari rises.

 

Anger and a tad of stupidity compel Dia to turn around and speak. “I will get her back.”

 

Mari looks over her shoulder at the inspector. “I would never allow that~”

 

“You will not have a say in the matter because I will have caught you.”

 

An amused smile lights up Mari’s face. Without context, it would have been a beautiful and genuine expression. Without warning, the criminal suddenly moves forward. Dia starts to jerk back but the blonde grabs her collar, preventing such a escape. The dark haired woman is so caught off guard that she doesn’t react when Mari presses a small pill into her mouth. Mari’s hand cover Dia's nose and mouth and force her to swallow the unwanted tablet.

 

“Fufu~ Alright, Ms. Dia Kurosawa, catch me if you can. Until the next time.”

 

Mari’s wink is the last thing Dia sees before everything goes dark.

 


End file.
